


修女（勋兴R18）

by ONLYX



Category: HunLay 勋兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYX/pseuds/ONLYX
Summary: 爆肝啦爆肝啦！！20000+小修女！*第一篇非常正式的勋兴！字数预算是八千字，结果写了两万......哭了，这么辛苦给个评论爱我一下行不行？？？？*是边兴《红樱覆海棠》红纱小美人的姐妹篇，黑纱小修女*严重逆年龄差，背景设定在中世纪巫术祭祀背景*R18黑暗向慎入*还有一篇姐妹篇...我该写多少字？





	修女（勋兴R18）

00  
世界上如果没有正义，那我愿意跻身黑暗——  
“我要我想要的，保护我想保护的。”  
在所不惜。  
01  
“喂，小子。”身边的人整理了一下奢华到夸张的衣物，转头看着不太适应的吴世勋，“这身衣服可小心着点，警局没有钱给你赔。”  
他来回扫视着年轻人贵气逼人的冷峻容貌，眼中闪过一丝不屑与嘲讽。  
“毕竟……你是个亚洲来的混血下贱种。”  
吴世勋脸上掠过几分灰暗，咬着牙恭顺地低下头：“是的，我明白。”  
马车窗外是风响，掠过小道上林木如盖，吹冷了年轻人阴鸷的眉眼。  
平心而论，黑帮里出了吴世勋这么一号人才，送去欧洲警局做通风报信的鹰隼实在是屈才的。  
但他得罪了人，得罪了不该得罪的女人，一袭枕头风就把他送来了这里当眼线。  
他是鹰隼，却是被人磨平了尖锐的鸟喙。  
怪只怪他长得好看，遭人觊觎，给了人凭空捏造罪名的机会。  
马车最终停在奢华的城堡前，曼妙的华尔兹舞曲环绕耳边，随风有阵阵葡萄酒香。  
“放在平时，这位伯爵可不是你轻易能惹的。”同行的警察开口，皮肤在暗处显得青白，“只是不巧，拍卖会和祭祀的事情传到女王陛下耳里去了……”  
他忽然转头，白种人特有的浅蓝色眼睛在黑暗里蒙了尘，加之嘴边恶劣的微笑，像是地狱里嘶吼的恶鬼。  
“你知道那件事吗……？”  
“就是几天前，一个黄种的小贱货满身是血，拖着她的肠子爬到了陛下巡视的街上……你猜怎么样？这小贱种居然还穿着修女服！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
他在期待着什么，兴奋地粗喘。  
你为什么不恐惧呢？为什么不哀嚎呢？  
你们都是不受上帝庇佑的贱种，是活该被人唾骂欺辱的——  
“我知道。”吴世勋面不改色，率先走下马车。  
“听说腹部的伤口和背上的血阵都是祭祀留下的。可怜人。”  
……  
“……切，没意思。”恶鬼收起了可怖的嘴脸，“管好你自己，今天的事情一定要成功。”  
02  
假面舞会。  
侍者穿着大红色黑边的服装，手上举着放满面具与酒水的托盘任人挑选。  
吴世勋今天穿的是白色的礼服，肩上金色的流苏更衬得他气度非凡，出色的容貌惹得一边的夫人小姐纷纷侧目。  
他选了一个黑色的舞会面具，又去拿了一杯酒，仿佛是一个受邀的普通贵族少爷。面具遮住半张脸，里面露出一双清冷的眸子，底下一双默然的薄唇。他面部轮廓像极了那位白种父亲，细节处却也透着母亲的东方美。  
伴随着乐曲起舞的男女一对一对，但他们今天的目标并不是这华美的表象。  
女王在巡视事件中勃然大怒，勒令警局找出幕后主使。花了整整四天进行排查，最后查到了这位伯爵府上。  
伯爵酷爱假面舞会，且与大教堂关系密切，每次舞会大教堂都会送来修女唱诗班，以感谢伯爵多年以来对大教堂的支持与资助。  
可是事情远远没有那么简单。  
比如每次进入和出来的修女们人数不一致，有时甚至只有几个人回去；再比如，伯爵庭院里的植物未免过于丰满了些，就连白玫瑰的花瓣上也隐隐约约透着少女的粉色。  
还要加上，暗门，和暗号。  
舞会过半，两人不约而同躲开众人，在一扇紧闭的大门前站定。门前的男仆一躬身，却没有任何动作。  
他们对望一眼。  
“愿主与圣母的光辉降临我身。洗涤我的罪恶。抹去我的肮脏。怜悯我的信仰。”  
03  
墙面上燃着壁灯，旋转楼梯越往下走越是传来浓重的熏香味。  
地下室里几乎座无虚席，红色天鹅绒的椅子上坐着一个又一个戴着假面的贵族。穿着衬裙挽着高髻的夫人，虚胖发福的中年男子，瘦长如竹竿的病态年轻人。他们的脸上面无表情，火热的眼睛却紧盯着台上。  
随着黑衣拍卖师第三锤落下，一个身穿修女服的丰满少女被大腹便便的老男人牵着手上的铐链从后门走了出去。  
吴世勋是第一次见到传说中的地下狂欢，只觉得仿佛是一群木偶观众在看刽子手行刑——又残忍，又理所应当。  
他环顾四周，壁灯上的蜡烛摇曳火光，地上似乎画着一个巨大的法阵。  
台子正中是一个灵台一样的地方，台面上镂空了与地上一样的法阵，放着一把银光闪烁的匕首。  
台上有三个笼子，最左侧的全是些衣衫褴褛的孩子，身上满是鞭痕，蜷缩着抱团在角落。中间的笼子内站着一个又一个修女打扮的女孩，大多都是十五六岁年纪，被铐着手，垂着头，面上不知是烛火衬映还是心中害怕，泛着一丝丝病态的粉。最右侧的却蒙着一层黑布，仿佛里面藏着什么绝世珍宝，叫人想要一探究竟。  
看来伯爵城堡的地下室确实是藏着不可告人的拍卖会。  
这时候白人警察也顾不得嫌弃吴世勋这个搭档，冲他一颔首，找了两个位置坐进去，像亲密的友人开始窃窃私语。  
他提醒吴世勋一会儿记得嚼薄荷叶。为了不打草惊蛇，他们要悄悄放出迷香，让到了时间没看到人出来的警局人员可以把地下一锅端。  
中间笼子里的少女们一个接一个被拉出来拍卖，而拍卖师更是舌灿莲花，把每个少女的不同之处一个一个介绍过来。  
“她今年刚满十四，是这批里面最小的一个。各位看她——这头柔软的金色长发，这双漂亮如蓝宝石的眼睛，要是盈满了泪水……”  
“看她的红发！这可是异国古老的王室血统才有的发色……至于她的来处，请各位放心，在大教堂养大的女孩儿，绝不会给各位添麻烦……”  
“她的眼睛，请各位在光下仔细看看，脸颊上的一点点雀斑和她这双森林般广阔的碧绿眼睛，是不是像极了大师油画中的少女？想想吧，把这样一名少女按在身下……”  
这些女孩身上无疑都有着一个共同点，穿着同样修女服的她们，都是被大教堂养大的孩子。  
至于是拐卖，孤儿，弃婴——都没所谓了。  
她们身上从此被打下的标签，就是“大教堂出售的漂亮床伴”。  
吴世勋心中十分复杂，尽管他并不是任何一个教堂的信徒。  
他们并不知道这件事还会牵扯到教堂，甚至不知道这群人口中的“大教堂”又是这座城市中的哪一座教堂。  
而地下的罪孽还远远没有结束，他只能隐忍不发，眼睁睁看着笼中少女们在满天举牌竞价中如同一只只温顺的羔羊般被领走。  
笼中少女们已经依次被拉出来露过脸，被买下的有的被直接带走，有的被安置在台子边上等候，还有几位尚未定价的被塞回笼子里面。  
拍卖师锁上笼子，走向了最左侧。  
“祭祀需要的是纯洁的小孩子的灵魂，这一批都是主父精挑细选的。”  
“来吧——开价吧——作为献祭之礼的羔羊——”  
底下一阵议论纷纷，贵妇人们打开羽扇遮住脸，同旁人窃窃私语，用打量货物的目光挑剔着台上瑟瑟发抖的孩子们。  
最后他们似乎做出了决定，目光一致落在了最角落的一个孩子身上。  
从破洞的袖管里露出他瘦弱的胳膊，环抱着自己的膝盖，棕色的头发像是温柔的亚麻丝，脸色不太好，但一双漂亮的眼睛纯澈又灵动。  
立刻有人毫不留情踹了他一脚，把他拖出来按在台子上铐住。  
孩子细幼的胳膊上露出青色的血管，直到现在脸上才流露出恐慌。  
他要被献祭了。  
像羔羊，牲畜——被人用热铁水在背上烫出法阵，被人用镶嵌着宝石的银制匕首开膛破肚，掏出内脏来献祭给恶魔与兀鹫。  
于是他挣扎哭叫起来，可是台下的人们只露着牙齿阴森地微笑，双手交握按在心口做出祈祷的动作。  
孩子想起了上一位献祭者的惨状，不在这座城堡，在另一个地方，头上有彩色琉璃的天使像光怪陆离。那个并不美丽的亚裔女孩儿被剖开了腹部生生取出了子宫，嘴角溢出浑浊的鲜血惨嚎着。  
神，圣母，信徒们。  
有谁站出来阻止了吗？  
没有。  
所以孩子绝望地闭上了眼等待着痛苦的降临。  
他听到死亡的风声。  
没有人会救他。  
04  
“等等。”  
台下有人开口，拍卖师停下动作看过去，目光锁定在这位白礼服黑面具的年轻男人身上。  
他慵懒地靠在椅子上，翘着腿的坐姿像一只骄傲的白猫。  
“在献祭之前，各位都不想看一下那里面都藏着些什么吗？”他语气中带着引诱煽动众人，“我可是特别好奇。今夜的重头戏，怕不是还躲在里面吧？”  
一阵沉默中拍卖师狐疑地皱起眉，但台下已经有耐不住性子的年轻人，方才又一无所获，便顺着话接了下去，要求先看黑布下藏着什么宝贝。  
“这……”拍卖师犹豫了一会，还是点头让人先把台子和台上的孩子一起搬走，从旁边拿过一条软鞭，一手拉住了黑色的天鹅绒幕布，“既然各位如此要求，我就先为大家揭露今天的最后拍品。”  
他一边说着一边轻轻拉动幕布，每说一句话就把幕布向下扯一些。  
“这位是十年前那批亚裔的唯一幸存者，唯一一个被主父的药喂大的黄种男孩儿，今年应该恰好十六。”  
“他的价格是刚刚那些女孩们无法比拟的，不仅因为他的身份，他的身体、容貌和嗓音也是大教堂绝无仅有的美丽。”  
“原本主父是想留他作己用，但是伯爵强烈要求，才把他送了过来做最后拍品。”  
“看吧，这个美丽的东方男孩儿！”  
帷幕应声而落。  
一瞬间好像天幕倾落，所有人都注视着那漂亮的笼中雀。  
金色的漂亮鸟笼闪闪发光，小修女如同折了翅的小夜莺，靠着冰冷的金属，屈着腿坐在那里。黑色的裙子遮住了他双腿，只看见底下露出一双黑色的皮鞋，半透的白色袜子包裹着他圆润的踝骨，向上没入进去。  
小修女有一头秀丽的乌黑发丝，头上覆着一层黑纱，手臂被包裹在白色的布料下，手腕交叠着被扣在笼子上，线条优美得让人瞩目。  
这么庄严肃穆的穿着，放在这种地方却处处透露着淫荡的美感。  
似乎一下适应不了跳动的烛焰，小修女呜咽一声侧过头，想把脸藏进臂弯里。可黑衣拍卖师把鞭柄从笼外探了进去挑起他的下巴，逼着他面对台下一片污秽的眼神。  
那种——恨不得把他拆吞入腹，拿他美丽的骨血换自己心头信仰——恶鬼的眼神。  
黑纱不厚，不像其他修女遮得严严实实，恰到好处为他制造几分朦胧感。  
依稀能看清他的面目，是一张看似淡泊的脸——有一双温柔的下垂眼，此刻眼里透露着惊慌，盈着一层烟云般的泪；鼻梁高挺，却也显得秀气；两瓣饱满的玫红的唇，诱人地微张着，呼出的热气吹起面前的薄纱。  
“各位看清了吗？”黑衣拍卖师手上一使力，小修女被迫仰起头露出纤细优雅的脖颈，又因为疼痛而不得不缓缓站起身来。  
一袭黑裙宽松地在他身上，看不出什么曲线，但凭直觉也知道这讲究禁欲的衣袍在他身上，腰间宽大而空荡，要人用双手丈量。  
他不算高，是普通的亚裔少年，只是在这样的地方更显得他娇小。  
小修女似乎很害怕，瑟瑟索索的，却躲不开冲自己而来的鞭柄，躲避的步伐使他的裙摆开出一朵黑色的花。  
“各位可不要觉得，他是个男性，就认定他不如其他那些女孩儿。”拍卖师看出底下有几位大人物眼神犹疑，分明是贪恋他的美貌却又拘于他的性别，“可以给各位展示一下……”  
解开了小修女的双手，鞭柄抵着他的后腰把他推到台中央，一根金属腕扣在笼杆上饶了几圈又把小修女铐起来。  
他的双手没有活动空间，只能抓住了笼杆，而此时侧面向着台下又让他想起了什么似的，抗拒地颤抖着。  
“接下来就为各位展示一下，这个绝对是人间极品的男孩儿——”  
“他的身体可是比天使更纯洁，更美丽呢。”  
05  
吴世勋没有想到，自己为了救一个孩子，竟又把另一个人推上了这样的局面。  
台上的男孩儿被人脱去了黑色的连体衣露出底下雪白的丝绸衬裙，背上的绳扣被一个接一个扯松，顿时上半身的衣料松松垮垮，隐约可见大好春光。  
软鞭的鞭梢毫不留情地抽在他白皙光裸的后背，迅速留下一条红痕。他像是被人生剥鳞片的人鱼，痛苦地弹动着，口中咬紧了一声含混的呻吟。  
拍卖师强行扭转他的肩膀，把他背上的痕迹展示给众人。  
“各位夫人们，看这样光滑白皙的皮肤，别说是软鞭，就算是你的手指轻轻一用力都会留下痕迹……像羊脂玉，叫人嫉妒啊，是不是？”  
叫人嫉妒，也叫人有贪欲。  
这里有很多夫人都豢养年龄小的男宠，会对他们加以调教，当然有时也会用这种施加疼痛的方法让自己变成他们的女王。  
拍卖师的动作还没有停，从旁边接过一个少女用的束腰，冲底下展示了一下，就箍到了少年腰上。  
女性们对这玩意儿再熟悉不过，对它勒着腰上勾出的曲线加以赞美，对它于自己所造成的束缚加以忍受，同时也对这个束腰的尺寸感到质疑。  
“这怕是只有纤细的少女才能拉紧吧……毕竟是个男性……”  
拍卖师挑起嘴角，将丝带依次穿好，猛地拉紧，向底下质疑的声音做出了回应。  
他双手拉着丝带被勒得青白，少年后背上的两片布料随之不断合拢直至贴合在一起。  
原本衣服松垮，腰上猛地被收紧，肩膀处自然而然滑落下来，少年又惊又怕要伸手去捞，却被腰上的疼痛紧紧束缚了，口中忍不住漏出几声带着哭腔的柔软娇吟。  
“疼……好疼…啊——”  
“各位！”拍卖师趁热打铁，“听到他的声音吗？是不是比葡萄酒都更香甜，比夜莺还动听？”  
随着拍卖师一松手，少年无力地靠着笼杆滑坐下去，身体半靠在笼子上，双腿发软，腰身被绷直，身姿却是一个漂亮的少女姿态。  
趁他啜泣，好看清他的美丽——  
腰线收紧后惊人的纤细，束腰紧紧箍住后更显得盈盈一握，好像一只手就能把控。更衬得他臀部挺翘，胸脯饱满。  
清瘦的少年偏偏在恰好的地方丰满，真是叫人疯狂。  
肩上的衣服完全滑落，半挂在手肘，露出他深刻的两翘锁骨，精致地浮动、颤栗，胸前有一道浅浅的沟渠，粉嫩嫩的乳尖比之少女更加纯洁。他本应明媚清丽的脸上似乎带着几道泪痕，在黑纱的拂动下半隐半现。  
厅内熏香的味道混合着一丝甜腻的色情，馥郁得让人心跳加快，又几乎睁不开眼。  
台下一片骚乱，吴世勋和搭档的警员也是看呆到差点把嘴里的薄荷叶吞下去。  
拍卖师很满意台下的反应，已经有几个人迫不及待想出个好价钱，抱得美人归了。  
他随手把黑色的修女裙扔给少年，恰好盖在他裸露的肩膀处。被夺了衣裙后狠狠凌辱的这位小修女双手无法动弹，脸上露出羞愤的表情，叫人看不真切，却一样欲火中烧。  
修女服，原本意味着禁欲。  
不得唱诵淫词艳曲，不得与陌生男性发生接触，不得有身体皮肤裸露在外，不得对主做出任何不敬之事。  
可他知道，假的。一切都是假的。  
眼泪控制不住往下掉，鼻尖嗅到的味道越来越浓。  
……不，有人在救我。他敏锐地判断出来。  
这个香味不是原本的熏香，更不是这里这么多被喂药长大的“药人”的甜腻味道。  
……这是迷香。  
他神智也开始涣散，依稀听到有人一个接一个倒地的声音，自己也逐渐软了下去，像条柔软的小蛇攀附着笼子。  
“你没事吧？含着这个，马上就带你出去。”  
一个穿白色礼服的男人冲过来，紧张地拍拍他的肩膀，又像是知道失礼了，红着脸轻轻揉开他的唇塞进来一片薄荷叶。  
他的指腹心猿意马地在小修女饱满水润的下唇上揉了一下，只觉得不知道为什么，靠近这位特殊的“小修女”，看着他黑纱后半梦半醒的小脸，那双朦胧间以为是含情脉脉的双眼——竟然已经起了欲望。  
“……谢谢……”这是小修女倒在吴警官怀里昏睡过去前说的最后一句话。  
他的声音，当真比垂死的夜莺还叫人记挂，比最醇美的葡萄酒更要醉人呢。  
06  
在场的孩子们和修女们都被救了出来，在警方处理完这起事件以后会被分别送到福利院和教堂。  
女王对警署的办事速度很满意，发下文书允许处理了伯爵和参与祭祀的一干人等。  
这群人里富贵的自然是拿钱消灾，至于拍卖师就没这么好运，被判处了死刑。  
没人想多揽麻烦活，只是表面上做了份口供，把人关押了，对幕后主使姓甚名谁都兴致缺缺。  
“等等！”吴世勋拦住收起记录本准备离开的人，和他一样是个亚裔，所以只做一些记录类的简单工作，不受重视，“就这样结束了吗？如果背后的势力不彻查到底，这样的事情就永远不会停止……”  
“哈？彻查到底？”那人用一种看疯子的眼神看着吴世勋，甩开他的手，“他们有这样的规模和条件，背后的势力是你可以随便窥探的吗？你如果动了他们，说不定就是大半个国家的动荡，到时候我们就自身难保，谁他妈管得到今天明天是有人被拍卖还是祭祀？”  
“可是！——”吴世勋双唇又紧紧闭上了，他不甘，但毫无办法。  
“……”那人看他紧握双拳红着眼眶的模样，拍拍他的肩膀，“横竖死的也不是你家人，你就安分点，把这事儿盖过去了就行……”  
他应了一声，在原地看那人走远。  
其实他心里知道这话说的完全正确，只要面儿上是个太平盛世，没有人来找警方的麻烦，自然也就对底下那些脏东西放任自流了。  
可他有私心。  
那个名叫张艺兴的亚裔少年。档案上他揭开了面纱后温柔的面孔。  
那是一张十分漂亮纯正的东方美人的脸。  
面部线条柔和中透着丝丝凌厉，但若是被黑纱一覆，再抬起下巴，就是几分高峻的倨傲。  
一双美目盛的是故土的绵绵细雨，双唇红润而诱人，被他不自知地舔弄到水光淋漓，勾引人去撕咬。  
事实上，坐在他对面记录口供的人早已心怀不轨，打量着他盈泪的双眸。他白皙的手担忧地十指相扣，身上穿的还是那黑色的修女服。他一字一句的吐露都像苏打水里绵密微甜的气泡，似乎在唇舌间爆开，刺激着味蕾与唾液腺。鼻尖嗅到一丝若有若无的幽香，叫人心神难定。  
张艺兴就是这样美好而无意于色情的人。美好得让吴世勋心慌，却又有一种唤醒他欲望的魔力。  
害怕他再一次沦落到那般境地，而那时再也不会有一个吴世勋去救他。  
要保护自己想保护的人，只能靠自己去做。  
吴世勋走出问询室，却被一旁玻璃隔间里的人挽留了脚步。  
张艺兴轻轻敲了敲玻璃，歪头看着吴世勋，嘴角挂起一抹羞涩的微笑，伸手指指旁边的椅子问他能不能进来，想要对他道谢。  
“对不起，没有办法完全杜绝危险……”  
“没关系，”他说，温柔极了，完全一副逆来顺受的可怜模样，“吴警官救了很多人，已经够了。”  
“不管我们接下来会不会回到那里去，过怎么样的生活……大可不必心怀愧疚。”  
“那是命。”  
07  
最后警方决定把孩子们分别送到各家福利院，而修女们则一同去到国都内最大的教堂。  
实施者仿佛是在施以恩泽，一点不在乎他人是否愿意，并且对这种看起来道貌岸然的施舍不屑一顾。  
如果没有这群人，他们何苦开罪那些勋爵？又哪里会生出这么多事端，到头来好处还不是被长官捞尽了。得罪人的都是手底下的小人物，钱财却是一分也拿不到的。  
被施舍者有的面露惶恐，想说什么又生生咽了回去，只怯怯地暗自哭泣，也没有人去搭理。但如张艺兴这样淡然的也有几个，他甚至在吴世勋看向自己时报以微笑。他的黑纱不再遮脸，反而翻起来固定在耳后，下颌轮廓精致又秀气。  
马车会把他们送去该去的地方。  
张艺兴是最后一个上去的，一手撑着吴世勋的手臂，弯腰低头上了车，冲他甜甜一笑。  
鼻尖萦绕的幽香更甚，明明不是什么暧昧的动作，却叫人脸红心跳。  
“谢谢吴警官……”他低低道，声音中依稀有着一丝眷恋不舍，“我会记着您的……再见。”  
他的手离开了吴世勋指尖，关上了门。  
马车缓慢移动起来，吴世勋不由自主地跟着他走了出去。  
“吴世勋。”他冲着已经赶不上的马车喊，“我叫吴世勋。”  
他内心没由来地不安。只觉得方才张艺兴看他的眼神，不像是普通的离别，倒有一种此生再也无法相见的撕裂感。  
他说会记着自己的那种语气，遗憾而不舍，带着一点仰慕，却又仿佛下了莫大决心。  
到底是什么事情，才能让他把区区再见二字说得这样悲伤？  
吴世勋甩了甩头，把奇怪的念头甩到角落。  
……他会被安置在最有名望的教堂，想必不会有什么人敢去闹事吧。  
旁人见他定定看着马车离去的方向，以为他在里面找到了梦中情人，不禁调侃他：“诶，世勋呐。人家现在是正经修女了，你就别想了。”  
顿了一会，他又颇为遗憾。  
“但是这些……修女们啊……还真是——”他脑中不知道有什么下流画面，笑得有几分猥琐，“要是去做妓女都是个顶个的好手吧？特别是那个亚洲男孩儿，叫什么？艺兴？他可真是……”  
“你闭嘴！”吴世勋忽然一声低吼，把人吓得愣在当场。  
直到他快步离开了，才愤愤吐了口唾沫碾在鞋底。  
“切，不就是个下水道里送来的下贱东西吗！”  
08  
欲望。  
要说是什么叫醒了吴世勋，那就是欲望。  
从张艺兴离开到现在已经整整两天。  
他的夜晚不能安眠——那个身穿黑色修女服的男孩挥之不去地在他身边。  
或者说，雌伏于他身下。  
他梦见自己吻着张艺兴，像小孩吃糖果一样蹂躏他肉嘟嘟的下唇，那漂亮的樱桃色双唇被他咬得又红又肿，唇缝间探出灵活的小舌柔软地挑逗着他的脖颈，放浪的呻吟一阵接一阵溢出。  
他梦见他脱去了张艺兴用于蔽体的衣衫，抚摸着他的腰线。少年腰部纤细而敏感，经不起挑拨，三两下就软倒在他怀里，仰着头可怜兮兮地要抱抱。  
他梦见，他分开了张艺兴的双腿，将自己的欲望送进了狭小的秘地。张艺兴很好地接纳了他，双腿夹紧他的腰，挺翘的臀部在他胯上一起一伏地被操弄。张艺兴埋在他肩上哭了，声音里燃着情欲的烈火，把人焚烧殆尽了祭祀于信仰。  
他梦见张艺兴说——  
“世勋呐，救救我。”  
救救我——  
他吻去张艺兴的眼泪，在他身体里射了出来。  
可等到恍然惊醒以后，看到的还是居所中灰色的天花板，泛潮的窗台。  
尽管脑中一片混乱，吴世勋仍不得不一边胡乱思考一边清洗衣物。  
他觉得自己的心慌不是毫无理由，当然春梦也不会是毫无理由的。  
是因为张艺兴的什么呢？  
因为他在众目之下瑟瑟如幼雏的颤抖？因为他看似清纯的身上掺杂的那丝幽香？因为他离去之时看着自己那如同被撕裂的痛苦的眼神？  
到底是什么样的绝望，什么样的折磨——才让他开口说——  
世勋呐，救救我。  
吴世勋决定要去一探究竟。  
说他没有私心是不可能的，他内心里想见到张艺兴，非常想。  
叫嚣，煎熬，坐立难安。  
当他顶着傍晚的乌云与雷电匆匆走出居处时，看着赶时间回家的路人，他不禁觉得自己一定是疯了。  
一定是为了张艺兴才疯了。  
09  
大教堂送走了最后几位信徒。  
他们在和蔼的主父面前陈述了自己在人间的恶事，主父转达了神的旨意，给予了圣母的宽恕。  
他们千恩万谢，感激涕零，几乎觉得从此便可以迈上去向天堂的台阶。  
目送着几人走远，在将要消失时还回头向着主父挥手。  
主父笑着回礼，颈上挂的是十字架，手中捧的是救世书。  
他一回头，阴沉着脸，因年老而加重的眼袋和尖锐刻薄的鹰钩鼻更显得他可怕。  
角落里垂手站立的两位修女立刻提着裙摆跑过去把大门掩上，发出了沉重而痛苦的声响。  
明明烛火通明，却暗沉得如同地狱。  
雷电炸响，他不耐地把书拍到平常用于称颂圣母倾听众神的石桌上，顶上彩色琉璃画的天使像，投下支离破碎的彩色光块。  
“怎么？是要我去三催四请了吗？规矩都忘了？”  
大厅侧的走廊里沉默着出现一群穿着修女服的少女们——仅有一位少年，黑纱覆面。  
等到孩子们在眼前依次站定，主父脸上才露出一丝得意的微笑，唇角抽动着，连带着他的鹰钩鼻也在打皱。  
但很快他的声音伴随着第二道雷声响起，敲打着修女们本就脆弱的心。  
“瞧瞧你们都碰上了什么好事？”他说，背着手走来走去，胸前的十字架便也跟着晃，“被警局送回来……这下我不得不多收留你们一段时间，免得有人来查。”  
他瞧了修女们一眼，瞧见她们吓得惨白的脸上依旧带着病态的潮红，满意地笑了。  
“你们可别忘了自己是用来干什么的。从小吃着媚药长大，你们不过就是一群用来供人泄欲的工具，哪有什么人权不人权的问题……”  
“啊啊，不对。”他又补充，“还是有的。谁卖的价钱好，谁就更高贵……”他走到那个眼眸碧绿广渺如森林的少女面前，捏着她的下巴，轻佻地用指尖来回摩挲。  
“你，上次被子爵大人买下了。他跟我说还是要你，等过阵子就把你送过去。”他凑过去在不敢动弹的少女颈侧深吸一口气，脸上露出瘾君子一样迷醉的神情，“多少勋爵喜欢你这样的……浑身淌着媚药的处女小婊子？嗯？……你过去了可别给大教堂丢脸，不然……”  
“他们花园里种着的花，可就是你最后的归宿了。”  
主父的目光扫过不敢言语的少女们，最终闪耀着不详的光芒落在了头戴黑纱的少年身上。  
“艺兴——快让我看看你……没事吧？果然就不该答应那个老家伙把你送过去……”  
他伸手去拉，少年借着两边的人巧妙地躲过了，让他抓了个空。  
他的脸色更加阴沉了。  
“你是在怪我吗？躲我？”阴恻恻的笑容瘆人得很，直直冲着低头沉默的少年，“还是，反抗我？”  
张艺兴的反抗让他心生怒火——这本就是多出来的事端——要不是伯爵看了他一眼就要他去拍卖场，这媚骨天成的小美人早在三天前，十六岁的生日上，就该成了自己的禁脔玩物。  
他是看着张艺兴长大的，亲手喂他烈性的春药，亲手把他锁在椅子上扛过药性，亲手给他量身定做穿上修女服。  
十年，整整十年——  
他看着张艺兴在死人堆里存活下来，出落成了如今的模样。  
他要的就是亲手养育的孩子在他身下开放成世间最美丽最淫荡的花朵，又怎么能容忍张艺兴有一丝一毫的不愿与反抗？  
“好啊。”他说，“十年了……我看着你十年了……”  
鼻尖嗅到媚人的甜香，欲火上涌。  
那就在今天，撕碎你吧。  
吞噬你的血肉啃咬你的骨头。  
一定都是你颈上混着奶花儿的香味。  
10  
主父枯槁的手像是从坟墓里爬出来的恶鬼，紧紧抓住张艺兴的手臂。他吃痛，小兽般呜咽着，拼命挣扎想要逃开，却被人一下子掐住了脖颈，只能无谓地发出含混的低喘。  
他被抵在石桌沿上，后腰挨着冰冷粗糙的石头，稍显繁重的黑色修女服被人拉扯着一点点褪下。  
他绝望地挣扎着，身体却不受控制一点点软了下去。  
主父从小养育着他长大，对他的身体几乎可以算是了如指掌。  
知道他脖颈经不起风，知道他腰侧柔软敏感……  
知道他这个被春药喂大的药人，每一寸皮肤都淫荡又饥渴，一被触碰，就颤栗着泛红，表现出对欲望的渴求。  
张艺兴眼前一片模糊，也不知道是泪水还是什么别的，眼睁睁看着主父的脸越来越靠近自己……  
脑子里没由来地想到身穿白色金边礼服的男人。  
吴世勋。  
救救我——  
主父被人猛地拉开了，但不是他想的人。  
是那个眼眸碧绿的美丽少女，紧紧抱住了主父的腰把他扯开。  
“艺兴快走——”  
主父愤怒的拳脚落到少女娇嫩的身上，她却不躲不闪，一心求死。  
“一个两个！都想要反抗我！”  
已然不复壮年的主父气得浑身发抖，猛地一脚踹开女孩儿，揪住她的裙摆把她在地上拖行，直到她一头撞上石桌了无生息。  
“艺兴是跑不掉的，他是我的——我的！我养了他十年——！”他状若癫狂，疯狂撕扯着昏迷少女的衣服，“你以为你被子爵买下来我就不敢动你？就算今天把你当成万物又怎么样？玩物而已！他也不是非你不可——”  
他的话语随着琉璃碎裂的声音戛然而止。  
猩红的血，在他头上蜿蜒而下，在他灰白的头发上连成一线，没入他高束的领口。  
张艺兴一手拉着腰间滑落的黑色衣裙，一手上是一个碎裂的琉璃圣母像，尖端淌着血珠。  
他面无表情地看着主父，逆着光，脸上的阴影汇聚成一片灰黑色的霾。  
“别碰她，老混蛋。你不是想要我吗？”  
“你不是想要我吗？来啊，来啊！”  
他猛地松手，剩下的半截琉璃像和黑色的修女衣裙一同落地，他踩在那片浓重热烈的黑色中间，冲主父张开双手。  
白色的衬裙因为他胸口剧烈的起伏而颤动，他低头看自己，看自己的裙摆。  
透过眼前的黑纱，他看到一个身着白裙，绝望的待嫁新娘。  
这是他的屈辱。  
他以修女的身份，在这座教堂被囚禁了十年。穿着女子的衣裙，日复一日，忍辱负重地活着。  
他一度信命。  
被养成药人也好，熬不过去死了也罢，甚至是被按在台上做那祭祀的羔羊——他都认。  
但是又有一丝微不可闻的声音告诉他。  
“你明明可以反抗。”  
“但是你懦弱。你眼睁睁看着复仇的机会溜走。”  
“那些死去的修女，那些被开膛破肚的孩子们，那被埋葬在娇艳花朵之下的血肉——他们的死，都是因为你——”  
“你没能救他们。你谁也不能救。”  
是。他可以反抗。  
他曾为主父端茶送水。  
倘若大胆一些，主父早已成为他手下的亡魂，这座教堂里就再没有药人，再没有祭品。  
可他没有。  
他……  
主父抹了一把脸上的血，满面狰狞地向他走来，周围害怕到挤成一团的女孩子们小声惊呼。  
“咯咯……艺兴——”他的脖颈上出现苍老的、树皮一般的粗糙纹路，喉结滚动着，“你怎么敢？”  
他眼里闪动着怒火、情欲，被冲昏头脑，两眼发红。  
这里不是人间吗？  
人间何来狰狞厉鬼啊？  
“主父……”张艺兴颤抖着后退一步，等主父向自己扑过来时扬起了手，“十年里我的痛苦，只有你能亲自偿还。”  
他的手落下了，背后的大门被猛地推开，传来一声嘶哑的低吼。  
“不要！张艺兴——”  
11  
是谁……？  
小修女一脚踩在主父颈侧致命的伤口上，不知轻重地碾了几下。  
颈部大动脉被突然割裂，血液如教堂前那座喷泉清澈的水一样飞溅。  
铁锈的味道，落在他脸前的黑纱上，他白色的衬裙上。  
他是血池里走来的修女，是欲望里横陈的新娘。  
他听到了背后的声音，那人带进来一阵雷雨、冷气，还有跑步过后的急喘。  
“张艺兴……”那人似乎被惊到了，试探着问他，“你……”  
那道白色的背影突然开始颤栗，停也停不下来，漱漱发抖像林间躲藏的一头牡鹿，勾引着人去把他揉进怀里去平息他的恐惧。  
“世勋……？”  
猛然转身，他跌跌撞撞朝着吴世勋走了两步，跌落在地上，半透的白色袜子浸了血液贴在皮肤上，更为他细腻如象牙色的脚踝添了几分媚红的光泽。  
他就这么坐在地上，双目失焦，只是定定注视着吴世勋的方向。  
“我杀人了。”他重复着，“我杀人了……”  
“我、这样……怎么可以给世勋看到……”  
黑纱后看不清他的脸，只知道几抹深色的血迹后，那两汪清泉是他流泪的双眼。  
“张艺兴……”  
吴世勋终究还是于心不忍，比起杀人的罪过他更想知道张艺兴为什么杀人，更想知道，到底是经历了什么，才能把这样一个温顺美丽的亚裔男孩变成这样。  
“没事了，我在这里。”他安慰道，一步步靠近，然后在张艺兴面前缓缓蹲下，一手去蒙他双眼，一手去拉他藏在背后的手臂。  
小修女的身体倔强地紧绷着，察觉到吴世勋的意图，忽然腰身一软，几乎要倒进吴世勋怀里。  
“对不起……世勋……”  
依旧是，猩红的，血的颜色。  
只不过这一次，绽开在了吴世勋身上。  
12  
他以不可置信的目光看着张艺兴，一手紧紧捏着张艺兴的手腕。  
要不是他反应及时，张艺兴手心里藏的琉璃碎片应该会给他的脖颈添上一道和血泊中的主父一模一样的伤口。  
碎片还是划伤了他的肩膀，风衣破了，衬衫破了，皮肉上的血液顺着弧度滑下，积攒在锁骨窝儿里成了一个血坑。  
“张艺兴。”吴世勋的语气里透露着失望和惊讶，“你想杀我。”  
他手中那只无力垂下的手一颤，攥紧了，又松开，就好像面前的张艺兴一样，从神经紧绷，到无可避免的断裂。  
雷声没再响过，只有雨声，和张艺兴绝望的轻笑。  
“吴世勋，”他说，“你想怎么对我都可以。带我去警局，要我偿命，给我定罪，众目之下判处死刑……我都可以接受。”  
“但是，你放了她们。她们都是无辜的。那里还有一个昏过去的，她需要救治——”  
“她死了。”一个修女忽然小声说，“她已经没有呼吸了。”  
眼前的人一下子噎住了，肩膀紧绷着，咬着自己的嘴唇堵住喉口的痛哭。  
“死了……？”他的声音听起来像吞了咸涩的眼泪，“她……死……”  
“张艺兴！”吴世勋打断他，把他的手拉到胸前，撕下他裙摆的布料扎住手心的伤口，“你告诉我，为什么？”  
“为什么……？”张艺兴呆呆地重复他的话，“我说了……对不起……因为世勋是警察啊。不是吗……怎么能让世勋看到呢？”  
“还有呢？”吴世勋放松了手上的力气，虚虚把他搂在怀里，像哄一个被夜半噩梦吓到的小孩，“告诉我，我不怪你。”  
“还有……？”张艺兴没有抗拒他的靠近，不在乎他那像是要控制住自己的拥抱，只是用空着的手卷着裙摆上裂开的布料，“他？”  
他笑了，那么凉薄，一偏头双唇就对着吴世勋的耳朵。  
“我做错了吗？”  
“他不死……只要他不死。拍卖，祭祀。一切都不会停止。”  
“吴世勋。”他说，一把揪住了警察先生的衣襟，“我没错。”  
也许他确实没错。  
但主父的尸体第二天清晨就会被发现，就算那群修女能找到地方安置，纸终究包不住火。  
他们能逃到哪里去？  
张艺兴，会到哪里去？  
这样的焦虑感笼罩了吴世勋，让他尽管知道自己这样很像无理取闹，但还是冲张艺兴愤怒地质问。  
“但你杀了人！还是一位主父！你会被判刑！”他说到最后，几乎是哀求，“艺兴……别这样……你可以去作证……你就说是那个修女……主父想要强暴她，被她失手杀死了……”  
小修女终于被他牢牢禁锢在怀里，血腥气也盖不住他那股媚药的甜香，直蹿进吴世勋脑海里，一下一下撩动着欲望。  
“求你了……张艺兴……不要这样……”  
小修女安静地被他抱在怀里，轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊。  
“我很感激世勋。你救过我。现在也还想救我。为什么呢……？”他咯咯一笑，距离近到吴世勋能看见他脸上有一对儿酒窝，“因为来自差不多的地方？”  
“但是没用的。世勋。一旦主父被发现，他们不会善罢甘休——警察不会，那些勋爵也不会。说不定还会牵连到无辜的人，那我可真的是罪过大了……所以，世勋。”  
他从吴世勋怀里挣脱出来，乖巧地把手腕并在一起伸到他眼前：“逮捕我吧。”  
13  
警察先生第一次感觉，那么无力。  
伸出手，颤抖着撩开小修女的黑色面纱。  
他闭了闭眼，顺从地把自己白净的面目展露在烛火跳动的教堂大厅中。  
吴世勋第一次看清张艺兴的脸。  
忧愁的，美丽的。  
眉宇间带着孩子的稚气，少年的神采，暮年者的忧伤。  
双唇轻启，上薄下厚，海底红珊瑚的颜色，水润地泛着光，惹得人去吻他。  
有些苍白的脸上抹着两片粉霞，使他无时无刻不多有几分妩媚风情。  
他一笑。  
颊边泪痕最深的地方露出一对酒窝儿。  
吴世勋深吸一口气，凑上去吻了他双唇，然后站起来，冷着眉眼对那群动也不敢动的修女们发号施令。  
“把他们两个拖走。这里有地下室的吧？拖进去。在有警犬来之前可以撑两天。”  
连张艺兴也愣住了，无措地看着他。  
而吴世勋只是皱着锋利的眉眼，大声训斥：“愣着干什么？都想死？”  
这群修女们不是那些手不沾腥的人，对于死亡也是司空见惯的，被吼回了神，连忙分成两半去处理尸体。  
吴世勋从角落拿来了抹布和水桶开始清理地板，张艺兴在一旁细细抹去石桌上的血迹。  
“在警犬来之前。”他说，“把人埋到教堂后的花圃里吧。”  
吴世勋直起身，张艺兴不理他，接着手上的动作。  
仿佛只是回忆，又仿佛是在把一本罪名状细细摊开了给他看。  
“花圃里的花一直开的很好。”  
“世勋没有想起什么吗？”  
“植物要有足够的养分才能生长，花要有足够的养分才能开的娇艳。”  
吴世勋想起了伯爵府上泛着少女粉色的白玫瑰。  
“那底下——”  
“对。”他回答，“十年来，每次有人熬不过去死了，都会埋在那里。在他们身上撒上土，种上花……开得很美。那些信奉神的人，每天来来回回踩踏的是尸骨，观赏的都是曾经活生生的人，是他们用血肉养育的花。”  
“主父曾经折下那里的花送给信徒。”他唇角挑起，一抹讽刺的笑，手指拂开耳边轻纱，“就是因为无人知晓，才觉得花很美。”  
“那些死于献祭的孩子。没等到献祭就被折磨致死的孩子。和我同一批被送来的亚裔。”他问，“你想知道吗？我恨他的理由？”  
14  
张艺兴的恨并不是起源于愤怒。  
至少不是因为对主父这十恶不赦的行径。  
而是因为恐惧，绝望，以及别人对他的恨意。  
他第一次目睹死亡，是在四年前。  
在少年少女们开始发育的年纪里，用有实际催情效果的春药来代替效果微弱只让人轻微上瘾的植物汁液，喂养这群可怜的禁脔们。  
他们会浑身燥热，神志不清。  
为了避免他们自己找到方法疏解欲望，主父把他们绑在椅子上，定时进来给他们送吃食和水。  
张艺兴在最近开始抽条生长，漂亮的五官逐渐张开，依稀可见他日后的风采，总是惹得主父朝他多看几眼。  
他那天和一个姐姐面对面地被绑在两张椅子上。  
头脑昏昏沉沉的，腿间的欲望无法疏解，燥热感在身体里不得章法地乱窜。  
主父进来送水，张艺兴任由他捏着下巴灌了进去，被他摸着脸颊称赞好乖。  
对面的姐姐还留有几分清醒，咬着牙冲主父啐了一口。  
那时主父头发还没有完全变成灰白，脸上尚且还有几分壮年的模样，却已经被阴霾所占据。  
他从袋子里摸出一袋药粉融进水里，强行给人灌了下去，然后嫌弃地拍拍自己的衣摆，看了眼张艺兴，走了出去。  
张艺兴眼睁睁看着对面的姐姐不停咳嗽，然后脸颊越来越红，刚开始发育微微隆起的胸脯剧烈起伏，整个人在椅子上夹紧了腿扭动着。  
姐姐口中发出陌生而娇媚的呻吟，破烂的衣裙被某种液体浸湿了紧紧贴在私密的部位。  
她就一直这样，扭动，呻吟。然后从鼻子里流出猩红的血液。最后垂下了头再也没有动静。  
好安静。地下室里没有一点声音了。  
张艺兴因为恐惧而闭上眼。他害怕看见姐姐脸上一滴滴落下的血液，害怕看见她腿根处泛着细小泡沫打湿一片的浑浊液体。  
他原本也是会害怕死亡的。  
他早已失去时间概念，只记得主父把他带出去以后回到原本蜗居的房间，一下就少了一半人。  
这是恐惧。而绝望呢？  
那天在他对面忍受药性折磨的，是个男孩子。  
和他一样大，眼神里有着桀骜的光。  
他像狼一样，咬着牙发出一声声低嗥。  
张艺兴打量他，五官偏向于锐利，和脸上病态的潮红并不相配。他的眼中燃烧着的仇恨让人不相信他甘于为了生存而这样被折辱。  
在主父进来以后他也没收回这样的眼神，比起软软地任人摆布的张艺兴，明显被主父讨厌了。  
主父看着他双腿之间硬着的器官，嘲讽地摸他下巴。  
“你这样的，就算穿着裙子出去，也没有勋爵会喜欢你，夫人们更不会喜欢这样不好驯服的眼神……太危险了……”他不肯收回这样的目光，所以主父给他加了药，并站在对面看着他。  
他开始控制不住急促的喘息，愤怒地盯着主父，忽然笑得很猖狂，然后上下颚猛地合拢，不等主父上前，将咬下的舌头吞进喉咙，晃倒了椅子，最后窒息而亡。  
主父盯着他跪在地上的身体，转过头来看张艺兴。  
“别像他那样。”他的语调出奇的温柔，“艺兴要好好活着。”  
一瞬间他感觉自己身处大洋深处最寒冷的地方，四面八方的压迫吞噬了他。  
他只能活着。  
因为自杀需要的勇气远比杀人来的大得多。  
后来他在那个男孩的枕头里发现了可以攥在手心的碎玻璃片，才知道他原本是想寻找时机杀死主父的。  
这是绝望。是他对自己的懦弱施以纵容和放任。  
来自他人的恨意？  
这最容易压垮一个人。  
而统治者不管有心无心，想让其他人对一个人反目成仇再容易不过——他只需要对那孩子多加一点点关爱。  
在别人喝着清粥的时候张艺兴会从主父的杯中分到半碗牛奶，在别人吃着干面包的时候他能得到一口果酱，同样是被折磨到奄奄一息后，他能从主父怜爱的抚摸中换得一颗糖。  
这一点点微小的事，就是嫉妒的来源，恨意的前身。  
哪怕一起被囚禁在教堂的亚裔孩子们越来越少，其他人却宁愿三两抱团也不愿意接近张艺兴。仿佛他这样纤弱的身体能活到现在，不是因为他的坚持，而是因为主父格外的恩宠。  
绝境中的恨意不能掀起滔天大浪，却能把人心扎得千疮百孔。  
最后所有人都死了。  
只有张艺兴还活着。  
其实他并不会主动去献媚，只是安安静静的，不反抗也不说话，就用一双春水荡漾的眸子看人。一眼过去却像千军万马踏进心里，动荡、聒噪的心跳好把人眼里除了他以外的事物全都剜去。  
只是他不笑，明知这张脸上若有了笑起来时那两个酒窝有多美，他也不笑。  
再后来他就去了拍卖场，遇到了吴世勋。  
就这样，他才有了今天。  
15  
修女们处理了尸体，分别回了房间去。大厅里只剩下了张艺兴和吴世勋。  
染着血的抹布被扔进水桶里，血腥气却并没有因此而疏淡。  
小修女的黑裙盖在肩上，身体单薄，抱紧了手臂哆嗦了一下。  
吴世勋上前抱他，想把风衣脱下来给他，却被他灵巧地挑开了手。他如同游鱼，溜进吴世勋臂弯里，双手抱紧他的腰，把脸贴在他胸膛上。  
到底还只是十六岁的少年，眼泪很快打湿了吴世勋的衣服。  
“谢谢……世勋……”他呢喃着，手臂圈得更紧，仿佛吴世勋是他世界的神，是他的救世主，“为什么世勋要救我呢？”  
他仰头问：“世勋不是警察吗？”  
吴世勋想回答他，可是张开了嘴却又不知道该说什么。  
“没关系了……”他轻轻说，然后踮起脚，吻住了吴世勋。  
他的吻是那么青涩甜美，双唇依附在吴世勋唇上，如同乞食的幼畜轻轻啄吻。  
流淌着春情的血液并没有教会他该怎么同人亲吻，于是他只能毫无章法地自己摸索。  
趁着吴世勋发愣，他的手从腰间上移，环住了吴世勋的肩膀，柔软的唇在吴世勋的下巴上来回游移，然后篡取他的双唇。齿尖轻咬着警察先生的薄唇，小舌犹豫了一下还是窜进去撬开牙关，好像猫咪翘动的尾巴尖儿一样引诱着吴世勋去抓捕。  
在被吻住的一刹那，其实混合着香气的欲望已经占领了吴世勋的意识，所以他愣了一会，猛地掐住小修女的腰把他抵在石桌上狠狠地亲吻。  
唇齿交缠间，吴世勋已经将张艺兴的甜美品尝了一遍。柔软羞涩的小舌被他用力地吮吸着，却颤抖着乖巧地任他施暴，透明的津液从他口角流下，被吴世勋伸手揩去又复而抹在他纤长的脖颈上。  
“张艺兴……”  
小修女颤抖着应了一声，美目半阖，睫毛也在发颤，手指攀上吴世勋的皮带，解开了抽出来。  
“世勋……想要这样吗？”  
他问，却好像知道答案似的，手指拉下了拉链，隔着内裤抚摸吴世勋蓬勃而狰狞的欲望。  
“是世勋的话……我可以的。”  
张艺兴大概不知道自己这样隐忍却期待的表情最适合拿来勾引雄性动物，微微收着肩膀，衣领滑落，锁骨上是两道深深的峡谷。  
吴世勋的呼吸仿佛都停滞了一瞬，而后凶猛地亲吻他，吻到他整个人喘不上气儿窝在自己怀里呜咽，又转而去蹂躏他的脖颈。  
小修女脖子好敏感，平时穿着束领的衣服也不知道是怎么坚持下来的，是不是人前装作一副禁欲优雅的样子，脖颈处却早已粉红一片，衣裙之下的性器也挺立着无法疏解。  
吴世勋毫不客气地对着张艺兴的脖子又亲又咬，搞得那人原本抚慰着他欲望的手也乱了章法，用力攥住了他裤腰，指节有一下没一下挠在他胯骨，像是要撒娇。  
他趁机一手抄着张艺兴的腰，一手撩起他的裙摆。  
半透明的白色袜子长度到膝盖下一点，正是最诱人遐思的弧度，膝关节泛着粉，白嫩的大腿打着颤儿，几乎要站不稳跌进他怀里。  
吴世勋解开他的底裤，任由那条短短的丝质物滑落到他脚踝。然后蹲下身去，单膝跪地要张艺兴站稳了，握住他的脚踝抬起来一些，脱下他的鞋子，圆润漂亮的脚踝就从底裤中被解救出来。  
只隔薄薄一层袜子，吴世勋的亲吻落在脚背上的感觉格外清晰，张艺兴几乎整个人都要软了，紧紧扒着石桌边缘才不至于瘫下去。  
警察先生的嘴并不怎么会说花言巧语，但在性事上挑逗他人是真叫人受不了。  
双唇吻过的地方再用舌头来回暧昧地舔舐，温热的触感惊得张艺兴脚趾都攥紧，偏偏吴世勋不放过他，手指来回摩挲他脚踝下小小的凹陷。  
他小腿肚都开始颤抖，但吴世勋没有丝毫想要放过他的意向，牢牢控制住他的腿，一偏头绕到双腿内侧，从脚踝处一路吻上去，甚至故意咬起袜口，再一松口，它便弹回去在张艺兴腿上留下一道红痕。  
……警察先生……几乎整个人埋在自己染血的衬裙裙摆中，就在刚刚，恶劣地对腿根娇嫩的软肉呼出热气，咬在齿间玩弄过以后，又含住他挺立的性器，温柔地吞吐着。  
“唔……”想要推开吴世勋却无从下手，张艺兴的手隔着裙摆落在吴世勋头上，“不要了……”  
吴世勋并不理会他，自顾自将嘴里的东西含得更深，退出来时舌尖来回搔刮顶端的小孔，顶进去时就放松喉咙，借着深喉的喉口收缩刺激肿胀的顶端。来来回回几次下来，尚未经历人事的小修女颤抖着射在他口中。  
他撩起裙摆，在一侧撕了一长条口子，能露出一遍修长的腿，一抬头恰好和张艺兴失神的目光对上。  
吴世勋咳嗽两声，把嘴里的浊液吐出来，笑着调侃张艺兴。  
“艺兴还是个可爱的……小处女呢？”  
他用手臂遮着眼睛撒娇似的呜咽两声，乖乖顺着吴世勋的意思把右腿架在他臂弯里，随着他站起来的动作，双腿被分开，裙摆被吴世勋拨到一边，把他压在石桌沿上，另一只手沾满了精液和唾液的混合，探到他尚未被开发的后庭处。  
先是手指在穴口周围轻轻揉弄，在入口处小心翼翼地探进一个指节，旋转两下又撤出来。  
吴世勋紧紧注视着张艺兴的脸观察他的表情，看他咬着嘴唇盈着泪水忍耐的模样，更觉得胯下的物件硬的发疼。但张艺兴紧张，后面也跟着绞紧，只是手指进去开拓都觉得费劲。  
他想了想，微微俯身去咬张艺兴的耳廓，小小的软骨在他齿间被叼咬着碾磨，发出啧啧的暧昧水声。怀里的人立刻带着哭腔喊他“世勋”，眼泪汪汪地跟他说：“世勋不用太顾及我……”  
“会疼的。”吴世勋毫不留情地拒绝了他，“你听话，放松点。”  
耳朵和脖颈传来的痒意让张艺兴浑身发软，又刻意地控制着自己放松，很快就让吴世勋进去了一根手指。  
吴世勋舒了一口气，覆下来温柔地吻他，他努力迎合着四处按压开拓的手指，后穴里泛起一种异样的饱胀感，带着一种酥麻的痒意，羽毛似的在心上一挠一挠。  
他注视了吴世勋一会儿，忽然伸手解开他衣服扣子往两边一扒，露出大片结实的肌肉。鼻尖凑上去像小奶猫一样拱动，然后舌尖缓缓在他身上舔舐，尝到了汗水的咸味和让人沦陷的、情欲的味道。  
张艺兴颤抖着手脱去了吴世勋的裤子，把尺寸惊人的性器拢在手掌里上下撸动。吴世勋逐渐急促的粗喘扑打在耳边，他缩起脖子嘤咛一声，更加贴近了吴世勋胸口，心跳就在耳边，近在咫尺。  
吴世勋的扩张做的小心又仔细，好像要把他身体里每一个地方都摸索清楚，指尖细细搔弄着每一处软肉，扰得张艺兴皱着眉头，喉口一声又一声绵绵密密的气音。  
终于被吴世勋寻到了敏感点，只要指尖轻轻在那处周围打转，怀里用唇舌四处点火的小修女就会停不下来地颤抖。若是狠狠抵上去，按压或者碾磨，怀里的人就再压制不住喉口的尖叫，后穴一阵阵地绞紧，穴里的媚肉火热地簇拥过来，恨不得让人把又粗又硬的性器捅进去给它止痒。  
强忍着想要进入温柔乡的欲望，吴世勋还是怕弄疼他，又加了根手指揉弄穴肉，内里发出媚人的水声，随着手指的动作，咕啾咕啾的，听得张艺兴脸直发烫。一时间什么声音也听不到，只有自己奔涌的心跳和吴世勋在自己身上弄出的暧昧声响。  
吴世勋胸口作乱的人忽然离去，惹得他低头看了一眼，那人冲他挑起唇角，眼尾带着丝丝缕缕的媚气，一时间又性感得无以复加。  
挂在他手臂上的膝窝向内一扣，软软地夹住吴世勋的手臂，双手抚慰性器的动作不停，甚至一手拢成圈来回套弄，另一只手在肿胀的头部上来回打转，按在柔软的掌心摩挲。  
张艺兴凑过来含住吴世勋因兴奋而挺立的乳尖，舌尖在乳晕处来回扫弄，动作间发出令人头皮发麻的含吮声。  
吴世勋心里暗骂一声，带着黏连的液体退出来的手指狠狠揉捏着张艺兴丰满的臀瓣，往那白花花的软肉上打了一巴掌，拧着他转过身去撑住石桌，从后面缓缓进入了他。  
后穴被缓慢撑开到几乎极限，吴世勋天生便优越的性器官正埋在自己体内，微微上翘的顶端如同刀锋一样破开穴肉进到了手指未能达到的地方——他在占有自己，在这样一个庄严肃穆的地方亵渎所谓的“修女”。  
这样的认知让张艺兴从痛楚中找回几分快感，塌下了腰更方便吴世勋缓慢地抽插，口中的呻吟也不再含混，只把最淫荡最美丽的样子绽开在这座教堂中。  
到底是被特殊药物养大的药人，张艺兴没过一会就习惯了吴世勋的抽动，甚至还主动去迎合，故意摇晃着屁股换着角度吞吃穴里的肉棒，让那肉棒热烫的顶端在自己敏感处来回打转。  
吴世勋被他勾引得不能自持，一把按住他比之少女更纤细有力的腰肢，后腰和大腿的肌肉同时发力，蛮横地肏进他紧致的穴里，大开大阖又毫无顾忌，每一次都狠狠碾过让张艺兴尖叫颤抖的敏感带。胯骨撞在张艺兴软润的臀肉上带起一波肉浪，拢在手指之间又滑腻腻地从指缝溢出，看着他的臀尖儿从完全不见光的细腻象牙白变成淫荡又色情的蜜桃粉，对视觉和心理都是莫大的满足。  
张艺兴被他操得声音都变了调，从婉转的夜莺娇啼成了连不成串儿的破碎的哭泣。口中一开始还会喊些讨饶的话，后来就呜呜咽咽的，只小声叫着世勋呐，剩下的都是些淫惑的呻吟。  
吴世勋毫不留情地从背后撕开张艺兴的衣领，一整片白皙的背部就暴露在面前。  
背上肌肉线条流畅却不夸张，两片振翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨随着他肩膀的动作而在皮肉之下运动。吴世勋一口咬上去，留下一圈齿痕，张艺兴仰起头痛呼，眼里蓄着的泪水不停往下落。身后的人又怜爱地舔舐着伤口，绯红的吻痕逐渐蔓延到整个背部。  
吴世勋的双手从张艺兴的肩膀开始一路抚摸，拂过胸膛两侧，好像能数到隐约的肋骨的轮廓。指尖挑逗着柔嫩的乳尖，又夹住两颗可怜的茱萸轻轻扯动，张艺兴尖叫着扭动，却只把身后的肉棒往里吃得更深，似乎在平坦精瘦的小腹上都印出头部的痕迹。  
他的双手落在张艺兴腰间两侧，然后忽然紧紧掐住。张艺兴被这一下搞得喘不过气，绞紧了后穴，感觉到被穴肉簇拥着吞吃的肉棒上突突跳动着的经脉，已经有了要射精的预兆。  
张艺兴艰难地转头看，这一微微偏转，背部到腰身的线条落在吴世勋眼里更为勾人。小修女的腰有多细，他早有目睹。是裹在少女的束腰里也能被紧紧包裹的。而此刻这样一把细腰被握在手中操弄，才惊觉他终究还是个纤瘦的少年——虎口扣着两边的软肉，皮肤紧紧贴在他身上，伸直手指——  
吴世勋中指的指尖在张艺兴小巧的肚脐处交汇，腰臀那抹惊人的弧度更添诱惑。  
看着张艺兴求饶的目光吴世勋才想起什么，安慰地笑笑，挺腰撞进穴内。一手去揉弄他已经渗出前精的性器，把污浊全都拢在手上，然后把性器退出来，让张艺兴转过身跪坐在面前，浊白的精液全部射在他颊边的酒窝里。  
教堂大厅里弥漫着石楠花的腥味，张艺兴睁开眼，睫毛上也溅到了星星点点的液体，看出去时带着闪烁的光点。伸出舌尖舔了一下顺着脸颊往下滑的液体，他看着吴世勋笑了。  
没有谁能抵得过这样一个小妖精的主动勾引。  
张艺兴从跪坐的姿势起身，膝行两步到吴世勋双腿间，像被驯养的家猫一样塌着腰翘着屁股，用一种求欢的姿势用手轻轻蹭着吴世勋的脚踝，然后直起身，张开嘴把射过精后疲软的性器含进嘴里。  
他的青涩用于十分下流的地方——他只会上下摆首借以抚慰吴世勋的欲望，细软的舌头时不时舔舔顶端，轻轻戳弄着顶端的小孔。  
吴世勋的性器很快在他口中又硬了，撑开张艺兴的牙关，他不得不小心翼翼收起牙齿，尝试着把嘴里的肉棒含得更深。  
吴世勋的手在身侧渐渐攥紧，手臂上一条一条爆出了青筋。  
张艺兴的黑发凌乱地覆盖在额头，努力地做了一次深喉，止不住的反胃感和不断积聚的口水让他不由自主吞咽了一下，立刻听到了头顶上传来吴世勋一声闷哼。  
刚刚那一下只觉得魂都要被他吸出来了，吴世勋低头看着找到了门道对性器顶端又吸又舔的张艺兴，觉得这样淫乱的小修女真是好看得紧。  
张艺兴专心对付着口中胀大的肉棒，嘴巴照顾不到的地方就用手来回抚弄。吊着眼角向上去看吴世勋，上目线柔软勾人，叫人心生绮念。  
“好了……起来……”吴世勋强忍着按住张艺兴逼他做深喉的冲动，轻轻拽住他脑后的头发把他拉开，“你再怎么舔也不会这么快射的。”  
他让小修女抱紧他的脖子，双手搂住他腿弯，一使力就抱了起来，张艺兴下意识把腿盘在他腰间，像只无尾熊似的窝在他怀里。  
吴世勋搂着他的腰要他自己抱紧，摸到他一片泥泞的穴口，小穴被操干得迟迟无法闭合，可怜地翕动着，一被手指碰到就激动地收缩着想把它吞进去。  
“艺兴怎么这么喜欢我呀？只是碰一下，就忍不住想让我进去了？”  
怀里的人把头埋在他肩膀，现在才想起害羞，模模糊糊地说了句什么，哪怕听不清也不肯再说。  
吴世勋拿他没辙，托着他的屁股把性器埋进他穴里。  
这样的姿势进得深，只消轻轻颠弄就叫张艺兴受不了地呜呜哭泣。后背上细嫩的皮肤在石桌上磨出痕迹，整个人盘在吴世勋腰上一颠一颠，感觉那根又粗又长的肉棒几乎要把自己的身体里搅个天翻地覆。  
头顶上的琉璃天使画像逐渐投下彩色的光，雨停了，月光照耀在了教堂精致的穹顶上。那光落下来，落在石桌上，落在张艺兴汗涔涔的背上，落在他仰起的、带着泪水的美丽脸庞上。  
一片光怪陆离。  
他的小修女好美。  
吴世勋忘情地与他接吻，一点不顾及教堂大厅里那座圣母石像。  
七情六欲本就是人之常情，爱和欲是任何伪神也无法磨灭的感情的结合。  
他最后生生把小修女肏射出来，自己也射在他身体里。手臂一直支撑着张艺兴的重量有些吃不消，但他还是固执地抱着他，一刻也不肯松手。  
在被吴世勋射在身体里的时候，有一种难言的快乐，除了背德，还有复仇的快感直直蹿进张艺兴脑海里。  
是神说世人皆平等吗？  
不，神说，世人也分三六九等。  
像他这种，不巧，连人的待遇也不能拥有。  
所以他的憎恨，他的痛苦，他的冤屈——  
16  
猛然醒过来。  
和神有什么关系？  
主神，圣母，不过是他人口中借以自慰的幌子。  
也是他们把别人踏在脚底的借口。  
17  
他不要什么神。  
他要吴世勋。  
要吴世勋就够了。  
18  
几年以后那座教堂依旧美丽庄严，前来赎罪的人们对头戴黑纱的年轻主父赞不绝口，称赞他是温柔如同圣母再临的神谕者。  
唱诗班的孩子们由一位身姿成熟风韵的修女带领，甜美空灵的嗓音博得众彩。  
人群散去，修女走过走廊，裙摆飘过一阵幽香，有位勋爵似乎被这香气引诱了，要上前去拉，却被半路伸出的一只手拦住了去路。  
那人一笑，摘下帽子，露出刀锋般冷硬的面部轮廓，胸口代表女王钦点警局监察员的徽章让人绝不敢轻举妄动。  
“这位大人，”他不卑不亢，从座位上站起来，“我想，您就算要闹事，也需要看看这里在谁的地界。”  
“毕竟这里已经不是几年之前了……”  
目送着勋爵远去，修女朝这位点点头，他一笑，转身走向石桌后整理着书本的主父。  
主父抬起头，黑纱后有一双灵动美丽的下垂眼，幽幽的香气从他身上散发出来。  
主父一看到他就笑了，放下手里的书，向他伸出双手：“世勋——”  
教堂的大门关上了，没有人知道吴世勋挑起张艺兴的面纱，在圣母像前色情地亲吻抚摸他。  
19  
偶尔有人请主父在教堂内做证婚人。  
他例行公事地问完书上的问题，看着夫妻拥抱，贴面，却不接吻。  
吴世勋笑着问他，这些我们也做过，那……  
张艺兴一挑眉，转身徐行的背影依旧能看出身姿曼妙。  
他转头，隐秘地冲着警察先生勾一勾手指。  
20  
“今晚来我这里……”  
“我等你。警察先生。”


End file.
